


You can stay with me forever (Or you could stay with me for now)

by 5sterek



Series: Reto de los quince días [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Algo así como una serenata, Cold Coffee de Ed Sheeran, Kei siendo Kei, Kuroo siendo romantico, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: Día tres: Viñeta romanticaKuroo se presenta en el dormitorio universitario donde Tsukishima reside y comienza tocar una canción que escuchó hace unos días mientras hacía zapping en YouTube y cuya traducción buscó posteriormente, porque el inglés no fue su asignatura predilecta.





	You can stay with me forever (Or you could stay with me for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, pido disculpas anticipadas por mi, muy posible, mala redacción y mi mala (ni tan mala, ah) ortografía y todo lo malo que tienen mis fics, pero que insisto en hacer (?)

Kei no lo cree y se cuestiona por doceava vez si es que la imagen frente a sus ojos es de verdad o es producto de su resfriada, y totalmente alucinógena, mente. Porque Kuroo Tetsurō está de pie frente a su puerta, pero, más importante aún, está parando en medio del dormitorio masculino, en la universidad, y con una guitarra entre sus manos cantado una canción en inglés con su pésimo y demasiado asiático inglés.

El rubio deja que un gruñido se escape de sus labios mientras murmura un apenas perceptible:  _¿Qué es lo que haces,_ _Tetsurou_ _?_

Y el mencionado está al tanto de que la boca de Tsukishima se movió hace unos segundos, es imposible que él no note cuando aquellos ásperos belfos rompen su unión, probablemente para pedirle que pare con su "deplorable presentación", pero pasa totalmente de ello y prosigue con su canto extremadamente desafinado y, por sobretodo, continúa con su pésimo inglés que debería ser completamente ilegal porque apenas modula las palabras y arrastra más de lo necesario las ges. Sin embargo, Kuroo hace caso omiso de cualquier mueca de disgusto que se forma en el rostro del contrario y canta hasta que la canción termina, dedicándole una sonrisa seductora una vez que la balada acaba.

Para cuando el azabache ha acabado con su espectáculo más de la mitad del dormitorio está despierto y miran de forma curiosa, e incluso graciosa, en dirección hacia la habitación de Tsukishima Kei, quien les devuelve una cara de póker a todos, esperando a que ninguno se atreva a mencionar algo durante las próximas horas, o días. Y antes de que siquiera logre pensar las cosas con claridad, hace entrar a Kuroo.

– Al menos te has tomado las molestias de cambiar los pronombres – dice el rubio observando al mas bajo moverse con gracia alrededor de la habitación, dejando la guitarra que traiga consigo recostada sobre la cama y sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

– ¿Conocías la canción?

– No, pero es fácil inferir que la canción era hacía una chica – responde Kei con su sonrisa sabelotodo y a Tetsuro se le escapa una sonrisa de esas que le brotan naturalmente cuando su amado se pone en modo chulesco –. Por cierto, linda canción (1)

El pelinegro le mira extrañado por breves segundos, pero luego recuerda que "Tsukki" es "Tsukki" y que probablemente fue el segundo mejor de la clase de inglés, porque ser el primero es de perdedores.

– Viví en Escocia desde que tenía dos años hasta que cumplí los ocho – confiesa al notar la mirada que le había dedicado fugazmente y Kuroo cae en cuenta de que cuando el adverso dijo esas palabras en inglés las dijo como si se tratase de su primera lengua y también, eran completamente carente de ese acento asiático, que sabía muy bien que tenía, y que gran parte de Japón tenía –. Además, deberías prestar atención. La canción no es una canción de amor propiamente como tal, sino que se trata de una relación deteriorada que esta llegando a su fin y por eso el chico le pide que se quede con él "por ahora".

El mayor todavía esta asimilando la información, tratando de entender lo que Tsukishima dijo, cuando el de cabellos dorados se acercó hasta la silla, se inclinó y posó sus labios brevemente en los del contrario, ejerciendo una mínima presión sobre estos.

– Puedo quedarme por siempre (2) – canta, dejando otro casto beso sobre los belfos del pelinegro.

Y Kuroo sonríe como el bobo que es.

Ridículo aquel que dice que Kei es indoloro. No lo es, al menos cuando llegas al centro de él con una serenata sumamente desafinada y un muy mal, casi triste, inglés.

**Author's Note:**

> (1): By the way, nice song.  
> (2): I can stay forever.


End file.
